


Lost

by MonsieurMoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMoose/pseuds/MonsieurMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bro loses his best friend, and lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

You don’t know how it happened. But the fact that it did was enough for you to crawl into a dark damp hole of guilt and utter misery.

 

Earlier that day you had dropped dave off at school like any normal weekday, driving off through the school parking lot and heading back home to start your own day. When you got home you followed the same pattern you always did, dropping your keys in the key dish next to your turn tables, hanging your hat off of the tv, and plopping down in front of your computer. Not without grabbing cal off the couch first and setting him in your lap, though.

Your computer blinked in its sleeping state, starting up energetically when you jiggled the mouse. All the websites you had left up before were stored in your complete bullshit folder, and already without really having to check you knew that your email and plushrump would be blinking for your attention. You checked plushrump quickly, though nothing important had come up, just a few comments on some videos you had uploaded earlier in the week. So you switched to the tab that had your email up and scanned over the titles of the letters.

Bills, bills, oh look you won a new scam!

Cal giggles and you lean down to kiss the top of his head.

Nothing really seems to be important until a peculiar message caught your attention. You clicked on the title and when it popped up you jumped from your chair, almost dropping cal in the process (of course you didn’t though, you’d never hurt your best friend like that). It was an email from a special vender of puppeteer and marionette supplies. You had ordered a new traveling case for cal from the guy but he needed cal’s measurements (you insisted he was 3 ft tall, but the guy wouldn’t have it). He was asking you to come down to his shop, so of course if you wanted your best buddy to travel in luxury you couldn’t refuse.

Which was why without another word, you bolted out the front door, hat on, keys in hand and cal’s arm wrapped lovingly around your neck. You drove with him in your lap, he always insisted on it because driving made him nervous when he didn’t have someone to hug. You of course, would not deny his sweet wooden face of some lap time even if not buckling him up made /you/ a little nervous too.

It was only after about 40 minutes of terrible downtown traffic before you arrived at the shop, the man behind those messages and phone calls as creepy and cheesy as you had imagined. All tub with wiry brown hair and beady eyes. He kind of looked like that creepy butler off of the first scary movie. he grinned wide at you and you had to wonder for a moment what a person had to do to get teeth that yellow, and when he asked to see cal you had an extremely rough time trying to hand him over. You didn’t want any remaining grease on those patchy hands staining your precious friend.

But it didn’t take long to get cal all measured up, so when he was finally back in your arms you breathed a sigh of relief. He said he’d get the case all made in about 2 weeks, which was fast pretty fast he says, but you don’t care, you just want to go home and give cal a good bath.

You stop by the shopping center on your way home though, though it’s more crowded than usual on a weekday afternoon, the sights of crappy new fashion always piqued your interest. You walked through the mall for a couple of hours, popping in and out of stores that seemed like they had something good to offer, ridiculing the clothing before trying it on and putting it back just to annoy the workers. Though you were eventually kicked out of the mall after going into victoria’s secret and putting on a pair of panties over your pants for laughs.

You were on your way back to the truck in the parking lot when something dawned on you. you reached up around your neck, touching to see if those arms clad in silky fabric were still wrapped around your neck. But they weren’t.

Cal was missing.

You ran back into the mall, checking all the stores you went into, getting yelled at by the workers and being chased by security but every clothes rack you overturned and ever dressing room you ripped apart were left desolate and there were no traced of where you best friend could be. Panic started to set in, like a child losing his mother for the first time in an unknown place. You ran through the mall about ten times, you knew you hadn’t left cal in the truck, or at the puppet place. You remembered having him. you checked with security and the lost and found, but still no luck. You searched the mall top to bottom until the intercom announced that the mall would be closing in five minutes.

Your feet were on fire and your joints ached from all the frantic dashing, and finally you were forced to leave the mall. You climbed into your truck, checking behind the seats, under the seats, everywhere to see if cal was in there but no dice. Slowly you settled your hands on the steering wheel, bringing your head to rest on the cool metal wheel. You wouldn’t cry.

You wouldn’t.

By the time you got home, Dave had already showered and eaten. He was sitting on your xbox playing some shitty game you could care less about right now, and you just wanted to curl into a ball and throw up.

“Sup bro.” he usually didn’t ask about your day, same as always he didn’t today, “Where’s cal?” he asked, and you probably visibly flinched because his eyebrows have knitted in that concerned way they do.

You stayed silent for a long while before finally speaking up, “I lost him.” you tried to seem calm, but you voice cracked in a way you hadn’t heard since puberty hit, and dave seems to notice, but he’s more astonished than anything. “How did you lose cal?”

“I don’t know man, I was just dicking around like I always do with him, and he just got lost.” you tried to keep your cool but it was slowly slipping, your obvious anguish breaking your voice into high pitched splutters, “I looked for him all fucking afternoon but I couldn’t find him anywhere, I couldn’t find him….I couldn’t….” you were breaking down now, tears stinging your eyes and rolling down your cheeks, your face felt hot and sticky but you couldn’t stop.

Dave seems uncomfortable from seeing you cry, but he tries to console you. you offer a light smile to assure him you’re going to be okay but inside you know you’re not.

That night when the house is dark and still you don’t touch yourself to distract from the pain, it wouldn’t be the same without him here. You try to sleep but your bed feels so empty and cold, you’re exhausted but you just can’t bring yourself to actually fall asleep. Before you know it the sun breaks through the window above your computer, and you realize you spent the whole night tossing and turning, your face stained with tears and pillow damp and there’s no one who could make this feel any better. Your heart is in a pit of emptiness that you haven’t felt since your first love told you he’d only date you if you were a girl. the pit feels so deep that it maybe invaded your stomach and the vastness of this sad feeling makes you want to throw up, but you can’t because you didn’t anything the day before.

You lay awake in bed until dave gets up for school in which you pretend to sleep to get him to walk. you feel bad because school is kind of far away but you don’t really feel like moving. You just want to lay down and sit and seethe in your loneliness, in your depression.

After a few hours of just staring at the ceiling you get dressed lazily and get in your truck to see if you can try to find cal again. you spend the whole day looking, checking the lost and found multiple times before giving up and going back home.

Only when you get home and sit down on your unmade futon does it dawn on you.

Cal is gone for good.


End file.
